


Ever said Fuck the police? Well here's your chance

by jackycleo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Wax Play, breath play, happy end, ruined orgasm, sub!gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycleo/pseuds/jackycleo
Summary: Gavin Reed can't find a reliable dom to meet his needs, so he ends up renting one in the Eden Club. Can't get your heart broken by an android, can you?[This will mostly be porn (more tags will be added with each chapter). I promise you will get a happy end.]





	Ever said Fuck the police? Well here's your chance

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin Reed & Co don't belong to me.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta-reader~
> 
> Enjoy reading!

„No more drunk dialing!“ With these words Tina had deleted all contacts of his ex-boyfriends, crushes and One Night Stands. She had no longer been able to stand Gavin's stories about how he had called several old fuck buddys because he had been feeling lonely or often just too damn horny to think straight. Either way he usually embarrassed himself or ended up with another round of semi-satisfying sex. He always regretted it, so for once he didn't fight his friend when she got rid off 60% of his contacts on his mobile phone.  
He was aware that for a long time all these random hook-ups hadn't been able to meet his needs. To blow off some steam they sure were great but he never found the deep satisfaction he was longing for. He needed something more than the usual rutting.  
Another problem was that he couldn't just tell anyone about his kinks, especially when he was seeing someone from work. Who would take him seriously as a real detective once they knew how badly he needed to be dominated in bed? That he loved to be used, spanked, gagged, humiliated? No one. So it stayed a well kept secret.

So this was how he had ended up scrolling through the same old porn sites, once more not finding what he was really looking for when suddenly an ad popped up. It was from the local Eden Club. The Eden Club company had spread like goddamn Starbucks. Almost every city had one and they were making a hell of a lot money.  
“The hottest androids in town!” the blinking image said. “Better than human hookers! No diseases! Discrete! More stamina (They are never too tired for a second round)! And we promise they won't tell your wife!”  
Gavin rolled his eyes. The naked android on the ad was sure hot but by the blue LED he could still tell that it was just that: An android. A machine running a program to satisfy you.  
Another ad popped up. Again the bloody Eden Club.  
“Eden Club – now with a new android feature: Make your love slave remember your kinks! Better personalized sex every time!”  
Gavin clicked on the ad - accidentally.  
It led him to the Eden Club homepage giving him more information about the new feature: The customer would get a USB stick where every session with the chosen android would be documented. If you were to return again, you could give your android the stick and they would connect with it, getting the information that would normally be deleted to keep things discrete. That way the android could improve their behaviour and make sex more interesting while everything was still only uploaded on said USB stick.  
Now this was something Gavin was interested in. The sex would still be anonymous, no boundaries attached and still improve unlike with a damn one night stand. The new android program seemed to be advanced and maybe, just maybe, this would be worth a shot.  
The detective wrote down the address of the Eden Club nearby.  
“Join this weekend and get your first encounter for free!” the homepage tried to convince him not knowing he was already sold. He would try it. If it wasn't for him, he could still leave and delete the stick again. At this point of his sex life he had nothing to lose anyway.

The next day Gavin Reed decided to visit the Eden Club after work. He was working late, so it was already dark outside when he entered the establishment.  
It wasn't the first time Gavin had been inside an Eden Club. A few times before he had come to investigate, to find out about cheating husbands, cheating wives, deviants. This time he wasn't wearing anything that would give away that he worked for the police. He knew the clubs were discrete: The androids here deleted their memories every thirty minutes and the other customers all made sure not to make too much eye contact with the other human visitors anyway, still he felt the need to be careful. He didn't waste time, walked right to the blinking area in the back that announced the new USB stick feature. There you were able to enter small booth with a computer inside.  
Gavin walked straight up to the first booth that had a green light on the door and entered. Quickly he closed the door behind him and sighed deeply.  
“Fuck!” he cursed. He was feeling like a teenager again, always scared his parents would find the gay porn magazines he stored under his bed. Damn, he was an adult and even most of his friends had been to an Eden Club before as well and if only for a Bachelor party or to 'try out an android just to know what it feels like'. There was nothing to be ashamed of.  
Turning around he once again checked if the door behind him was really locked before he eventually went to the computer and sat down.  
On the screen was a form he was asked to fill out to register. Fortunately they didn't ask for a real name, just how you would like your android to address you. Gavin only chose his first name. There were lots of Gavins in Detroit. Also this whole thing was discrete, right?  
He didn't have to give any more private details about the person he was outside of the Eden Club. Instead of bothering with questions like 'How long is your dick?', 'Top or bottom?', 'Cut or uncut?', things he had had to answer a million times on dating apps, the Eden Club form guided him through the next step: His kinks.

There was an endless list with fetishes, preferences and sexual fantasies, everything with an explanation. It was well sorted and for each topic, fetish and preference, Gavin was able to separately choose if he liked it, considered doing it, or considered it a soft or a hard limit.  
In case the customers preferred rather vanilla sex, there was a section for that as well.  
Gavin clicked right to the BDSM related kinks and started sorting. The list was overwhelming, even for him and half way through he got the feeling he got tricked into reading a complete 'general terms and conditions' manual.  
After finishing the sorting, he was told to rate the kinks and fantasies on a scale from 1 to 5 and Gavin was about to give up.  
“I can't believe I'm paying for this bullshit...” he murmured and glared at the animated android figures on the screen who were trying to keep him motivated by telling him how much percent he had clicked through already.

Almost half an hour later Gavin was done. Done with the registration but also with his life. When he had fantasized about getting an android dom, he hadn't thought it would get this complicated.

“Thank you for registering, Gavin!  
You're always welcome to change your profile. To do so, you can use one of these computers or tell your chosen android(s) in case your preferences changed. Now click here to choose your love slave! Enjoy yourself!”

“...was about time.” Gavin told the computer when finally the different android models were shown to him. Since Gavin had made clear within the last 25 questions he had answered, that he was looking for a regular male android, only those were popping up now.  
Now that he had already wasted so much time, Gavin decided not to hurry with his decision. He was planning on choosing only one android. He needed to be able to bond with the android and that was easier if his appearance wouldn't change all the time while his memories stayed the same. Gavin was looking for a real, stable BDSM relationship only this time with an android.  
It turned out deciding who to submit to was harder than he had thought. How do you choose an android when they are all equally handsome and also running with the same program, being no different from each other?  
Luckily there was a solution to Gavin's problem: A button where one android would be suggested depending on your preferences. Gavin clicked the button.

RK900. He was tall, dark brown hair, grey eyes. As handsome as all of the other androids but something in his eyes let Gavin shiver. RK900 looked fucking determined. Serious. Like someone you shouldn't fuck with.  
Gavin smirked. So sometimes some stupid algorithm really did know him better than he knew himself.  
He clicked on the image to get more information. It turned out the whole Eden Club only had one single RK900 and of course the RK900 was more expensive.  
“Oh. So that's totally coincidental that the algorithm picked the most expensive one?” Even though knowing he was probably just being manipulated in a very, very cheap way right now, Gavin couldn't help himself. Now he wanted the RK900, fuck, he needed him!  
“So why are you so expensive...” Gavin asked as he scrolled further down to keep on reading:  
The RK900 was originally built to work for the police and had kept all the features for this job. People usually chose the RK900 because they had fantasies about having sex with a police officer or something alike. Gavin himself had checked a few boxes with those fantasies as well, so it was no surprise he ended up with a RK900 as well.

Gavin sighed and leaned back in his chair. So after ranting so much about the androids who worked at his police station, he eventually was sitting here, in an android sex club, choosing a cop android to have sex with.  
He groaned and hide his face in his hands. He would just never ever tell anyone.  
He confirmed his decision on the screen and chose a date for his first session.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll get to the porn in chapter 2. I promise!
> 
> The title was inspired by this lovely post:  
> http://hesitant-vampire.tumblr.com/post/177059298739/im-dying-i-saw-this-pic-on-facebook-and-it
> 
> You can also always talk to me via my tumblr -> jackycleo.tumblr.com !


End file.
